


Witch Hunt

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Betrayal, Jealous Friends, M/M, PLAGUES, Princes falling in love, Witches, medieval times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When a plague threatens to wipe out Inarizaki, a mysterious Healer appears and saves the lives of the Miya Twins. Prince Osamu begins to fall in love with the raven who saved his life.As love begins to bloom, so does a darkness that threatens to pull apart the two lovers forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Start of a new love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been raving madly over a song sung by vocaloids on Youtube. Someone made a KuroKen version for this song "WitchHunt" and its the most amazing thing I have ever heard and their drawing is amazing.
> 
> Akaashi would look great in long black hair, wouldn't he?
> 
> Enjoy!

Now please take a look at this sad story.

Don’t forget to have your handkerchief ready.

In a faraway place, there was a witch.

He fell in love with a prince.

They spend a lot of time together in happiness,

That the witch has almost forgotten his time-stopping magic.

When Prince Osamu first met Akaashi, it was when the plague had swept through the kingdom. The prince himself hadn’t been spared from the ordeal, losing his parents in the process and almost losing his twin brother and his fiancé. Osamu thought death would finally come and lay claim on him when heat raced through his body and all of a sudden, an angel appeared before his eyes.

The man had black hair tied up in a ponytail, dark gunmetal blue eyes wandering across his body as he accessed him. Osamu tried to reach out to the heavens, thinking he will finally be brought to the heavens when the angel reached out to take his hand.

It felt so warm and alive.

“Are you going to bring me to heaven?” Osamu croaks, his voice cracking from the lack of water. The angel merely chuckles, reaching to hold up what appeared to be a medicine supply bag and began riffling through its contents. Through the haze of his fever, Osamu couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t mind dying there and then with this angel by his side.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, and I’m here to heal you.”

Weeks later, the kingdom was finally free of the plague and everyone had nearly recovered. In thanks for his services, Akaashi was allowed to stay in the palace as the kingdom’s Healer and guest to the Royal Family.

In the wake of his parent’s deaths and Atsumu’s coronation, Osamu felt his heart go out to the mysterious Healer. People had said the man appeared out of the forest, medicine bag in hand and healing whoever he could help. When news of his treatments working reached the ears of the royals, he had been whisked off to aide the ailing princes and in effect, saving them all. 

Atsumu knelt before the priest, the older placing the golden crown of Inarizaki on his golden curls. Kiyoomi watched from the sidelines, a smile on his face as Atsumu rose. Rays of sunlight painted him to make him look like an angel, the boy now turned King turning to face his subjects.

“Long live King Atsumu!”

Osamu clapped to his brother’s coronation, his eyes darting to the side to see Akaashi amongst the coronation guests. The Healer was still in his usual robes, a dark blue tunic hanging loosely off his shoulders and black pants hugging his slim legs. Osamu wished he could reach out and hold those slender fingers that worked magic in healing them all, his throat constricting when Akaashi turns to his direction. The Healer gives him a small smile, making him blush before turning back to his brother. Atsumu was smiling, knowing full well that now he was king that he could finally marry the love of his life.

At the end of the aisle, Suna Rintarou looks on at the happy princes, his heart stirring as he looks on at Osamu.

…

“Eh? Why do you keep rejecting my offer to go for picnics?” Osamu whined as he followed Akaashi down the hall. Some of the chamber maids giggled as the prince walked behind the Healer, Akaashi trying to smooth down a grin.

“My Prince, I am a busy man.”

“Just one picnic won’t kill ya!”

Akaashi swallows a laugh, turning his heel to nearly make Osamu crash into him. his black hair slaps Osamu across the cheek, making him yelp in surprise.

“Man, as much as yer hair is pretty, ya should cut it,” Osamu groans, caressing his cheek when he hears a tiny giggle bubbling from Akaashi. He gawks as pink stretched across Akaashi’s cheeks, the Healer looking abashed at the compliment.

  
“Erm, I just meant that you don’t want to go hitting people across the face like that right? I mean, it can be dangerous and all but…”

“Alright.”

“Eh?” Osamu gawked as Akaashi sighed, “One date.”

“Really?!” Osamu yelps, nearly making Akaashi whip him across the face with his hair again as he tried to hide his blush. The prince nearly hugs the Healer there and then before he was hauled away by Suna, who somehow managed to find him when the prince ran away from his duties. He excuses them and drags Osamu away, who was busy shouting the time of the date to Akaashi, completely unaware of the dark look cast on his best friend’s face.

Over time, Osamu found himself falling more and more for the raven. Every time he managed to pull a laugh from Akaashi’s lips, he could feel his heart swelling with warmth and mirth, the man’s laugh doing wonders to his heart. He often thought he may not be able to love anyone the way Akaashi did to him, his heart fluttering whenever he was in his presence. He loved how the man was always so focused on his work, never once leaving his patients behind until they were fully healed. At times, he would spend days not coming out of the infirmary, barely eating or sleeping until his patient was alive and well. During the year Akaashi served as Healer, no one died under his watch despite how ill they were.

Osamu would often sneak into the infirmary, peeking through the door to see how the man worked. Akaashi would normally be mixing whatever weird herbs Healers usually used at his worktable, his face scrunched up in concentration. Osamu had to stop himself from laughing at how Akaashi’s concentrated face looked so cute, his hands steady as he mixed everything together.

Sometimes, Akaashi would be speaking to his patients, keeping them company until they went home or until they fell asleep. Even when they had asked when was the last time he even got some rest or sunshine, the Healer would bat them off and tell them he was fine.

Osamu took it upon himself to bring the man whatever he could cook up in the kitchens. At first, Akaashi would ban him from entering since it was a hazard to eat in the infirmary (according to him at least) but over time, Osamu managed to drag the Healer out into the gardens for a quick break or to just rest.

As time went on, Osamu’s heart fell for Akaashi more and more. He would sneak little glances at the man doing the smallest things, from how beautiful he looked under the sunlight or the way he would move. He felt his heart thrum even more whenever he bit into an apple or how he groaned when he bit into the food Osamu himself had made for him.

Atsumu called him a nitwit for not asking him out while Kiyoomi told him to seize the chance before someone got to him. Akaashi was a hot topic going around amongst the singles in the kingdom, everyone trying to get their chance with the Healer.

A few months upon his arrival at the very same spot in the gardens in front of the lake they had their first ‘date’, Osamu courted Akaashi, promising that he would always be there for him no matter what. The Healer had been stunned to tears when he had courted him, almost collapsing into his arms. The Kingdom had celebrated the Prince’s engagement, the court celebrating their engagement throughout the night. The pair couldn’t be happier than what they had achieved at the time, until one day, news of Akaashi being a witch circulated amongst the court.

It was no secret that witches were hunted across the land. Feared for their powers that exceeded human logic, they were hunted down and executed across the entire country. From what Inarizaki had heard, none had ever managed to get through their borders and that witches had all but died out.

So when Suna, court advisor and childhood friends of the twins spoke of the same thing, Atsumu thought it was a joke.

“Come on, Sunarin. I know you are jealous for their engagement but this is stooping to a whole new level of low,” Atsumu growls, his best friend kneeling before the throne. Kiyoomi holds onto his husband’s hand, trying to keep him calm when Suna lifts up his head. His eyes didn’t scream of any lies as he speaks.

“Have you not wondered how he had managed to heal people so quickly during the plague? Our best couldn’t even heal Osamu and then he comes in and does it in a blink of an eye.”

“He’s a good Healer!”

“Don’t tell me you never found it strange that he never had a single death on his watch? People would have died from all kinds of diseases in the past but now, even the sickest person who stayed unconscious for weeks can be healed.”

“Suna.” Atsumu stands up, his cloak fluttering behind him as he walks to the man. He grabs his chin and forces him to look into his eyes, Suna not even flinching as the King snarls, “Don’t you dare speak ill of my future brother-in-law. I know you always wanted to be with Samu, but this is going too far. The least you could do is wish for their happiness.” He releases Suna, the court advisor stumbling on his feet. He straightens himself, slow and steady while maintaining eye contact with Atsumu and Kiyoomi.

“If you want proof, I will prove it.”

…

Akaashi sighed as he sat up in bed, his body finally feeling refreshed after having a good night sleep. He had been hauling long hours in the infirmary lately, his mind and body nearly gone until Osamu forced him to go to bed and let his assistant take over looking over the patients. It had taken very little coaxing to get Akaashi to comply and tumble into bed, the Healer too exhausted to even think when he finally went to sleep.

He stood up and made his way to the balcony, his fingers working through his hair to make it into a braid. He often wished he could have short hair so he wouldn’t have to tie it every single day, although he knew the reason why he had to keep it long. For a witch’s power lay in the length of their hair; the longer their hair, the stronger the witch is.

The Healer feels strong arms snaking around his abdomen, Osamu leaning his head into the crook of his neck. Osamu smelled of rice and… just Osamu. Akaashi let out a whine as Osamu gave him a little nip in the shoulder, his hands moving to his front before settling on his face.

“Too early for this,” Akaashi groaned as Osamu peppered kisses along his jaw.

“Come on, love. Its been too long.”

“I have patients,” Akaashi chides, Osamu chuckling before reaching to tug the Healer’s fingers from his hair. Akaashi let’s the prince braid his hair for him, Osamu’s fingers quickly making it into a nice plate before piling it up on his head.

“Now you look like Rapunzel,” he grins, earning a whack from Akaashi. The Prince let’s out a laugh, letting his lover get dressed and go about his daily business before calling, “Have a good day at work, hun!”

“Love you too, Samu. See you for dinner.” He throws a wink at the prince, earning a deep blush from him. The Healer all but skips to his workplace, a smile on his face.


	2. We were never meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having problems writing so tried to do some fan art for this story. Hope you guys like it!

No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel.

Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day.

If my love was just a curse, then I only have tears to shed,

Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite.

Osamu watches Akaashi from the balcony, hidden in the shadows of the overhanging tree as he watched the man sing. Akaashi’s voice reminded him of the angelic voices of a choir, his voice high and sweet. Animals were gathered around him, reminding Osamu of Snow White. The man giggled as a squirrel jumped onto his head, the man reaching out to give the tiny creature a pat on the ears.

(sorry that its sideways, dont know how to make it the right way up...)

Oh, how lucky he was to be with this man.

“What are you doing starring like a creep?” a voice asked, snapping Osamu out of his stupor. He turns to see his best friend standing nearby, a hand on his hip. It was no stranger Suna wasn’t a fan of Akaashi; Osamu never did understand why on earth he didn’t like the Healer at all.

Suna moves to stand next to him, his green eyes trained on the Healer sitting on the grass below. He looks down at the Healer, his fingers curling into fists before sighing.

“Hey, Samu, you ever wondered how he has been able to heal just about anyone without any problems?”

“He’s a good Healer, and we’re not about to have this conversation again. Try to accuse him of anything again and you’re going to get it from both me and Tsumu.”

Suna bites his lip before turning his heel. Osamu doesn’t turn to see Suna holding back a snarl, blood dripping from his lip as he growls, “I will show you the truth, whether you like it or not.”

As his footsteps echoed down the corridor, Osamu continued to look on at Akaashi, wishing with all his heart that his best friend would at least be supportive of his love.

…

Komori pulls up his hood as he enters the tavern. He wrinkles his nose at the stench of alcohol floating through the air, the man gripping his hand against the sides of cloak before turning to look at the notice board on the side. He made his way towards it, his eyes catching on the picture of a young man with black hair. His face was pulled into a frown, WANTED written in bold across the top.

He snatches it from the board, no one paying attention to him even as he walks out of the tavern. He gets onto his horse, digging his heels into its sides before taking off down the dirt path.

For months had he searched for proof of him being a witch. At first he had thought that Suna had gone mad from jealousy of Osamu infatuation with Akaashi. Komori had to admit the man gave him a bit of the creeps since he barely talked to anyone but Osamu and the way he had healed the kingdom from the plague had been all but suspicious.

He felt that he was backstabbing the man who saved his cousin’s life.

“For you, Rin, I will do anything,” Komori thinks, speeding down the road with the WANTED poster tucked in his robes.

…

“What kind of buillshit is this?” Atsumu all but rages, brandishing the notice in front of Suna’s face. Komori stood at the back of the room, his face hidden by the shadows as Suna sighed, “As you can see, it’s a WANTED poster issued by the Kingdom of Fukurodani.”

“Fukurodani was wiped out by the plague. Why are you showing us such a thing when the people who had issued it themselves are no longer alive?” Kiyoomi asks. His eyes narrowed at the advisor, who didn’t seem to want to back down from it all.

“Have you no wondered why that was the case? How other kingdoms had fallen to this plague but not ours? Have you not questioned how Osamu survived? Its because he was the one to cause the plague. You know the rules for those who use magic!”

“Enough! I won’t hear about this!”

“Listen to me! Do you want to have a witch for a brother-in-law?!”

Suna let’s out a little gasp as Atsumu grabbed him by the throat, bringing him close enough to see red in his eyes.

“One more time you try to pull a stunt like this, and you’re out of here. Is that clear, Suna?”

Before Suna could speak, the doors slammed open to the throne room. A maidservant stood at the threshold, her eyes wide as she screamed, “Prince Osamu is cursed, Your Highness!”

…

Akaashi stares at the sight of Osamu trashing in front of him, the man holding onto his throat as he tried to breath. Boils covered his body, his blood having turned black inside his veins. His eyeballs rolled to the back of his head, showing Akaashi the clear whites as he tried to pin him down. He knew a curse when he saw one; and he only knew one person capable enough of doing such a thing.

He didn’t have the means to save him through using herbs but magic… that might save him.

_“Are you mad?! Why are you going to help Inarizaki, one of the main kingdoms that have been persecuting us for centuries?” Kenma, his best friend and fellow witch snapped. Akaasi packed up his bags before hoisting it up his shoulder._

_“I can’t just sit and watch them die.”_

_“You think they will let you go? You’re a wanted man Akaashi. The world has no places for witches like us. Even if you do do well, you will end up burning on the stake!” The smaller witch curled his fingers, trying to hold back the anger of his own betrayal from years ago. He had fallen in love with a prince of Nekoma and was close to marrying him when his identity as a witch had been exposed. Someone had come to the royal court with a WANTED poster of his, showing to the royal family that he was a threat to them and had claimed he bewitched the prince._

_Even his love for the prince was questioned by Kuroo himself. No matter how much he told him his love was real, the only thing the prince had told him was that he could never trust a witch, not after what they had done in the past to the Kingdoms._

_“They won’t be like Nekoma. I promise I will be home once this is done.” Akaashi opens the door to step out of their small cottage, closing the door behind him. He doesn’t notice Kenma touching his shortened hair, his fingers curling around his bleached blonde locks before whispering._

_“I’ve warned you, Keiji. Love never turns out well for us witches.”_

Akaashi takes a breath as he held out his hands, his voice clear as he spoke out the ancient words. Blue light appears on his hands, showering the prince with light as Osamu let out a cry. The Healer grunts, trying to push away the darkness that was coursing through Osamu’s body, feeling the curse working against his magic. He pushes it back with all his might, words spilling from his mouth even as the door banged open to reveal Atsumu and Kiyoomi. The two couldn’t help but stare at the display before their eyes, Osamu’s body arching in the air as Akaashi finally managed to finish the spell.

Osamu’s body came crashing onto the bed, the prince’s face pale as Akaashi was pulled away from him. Atsumu reached to hold onto his brother, his hand moving to his face to touch it when Osamu let’s out a grunt, “Holy shit, what happened?” He opens his grey eyes, turning to see Akaashi standing in the corner. His eyes were downcast on the ground, his fingers locked together.

“Ya were cursed.” Atsumu sighs before turning to Akaashi, the Healer’s face bowed as Atsumu says, “Akaashi Keiji, you’re under arrest for the forbidden use of magic in Inarizaki. Guards, escort Healer Akaashi to the dungeons.” Akaashi doesn’t fight back even as he was dragged away, Osamu too weak to move. He tried to reach out to his lover, his fingers barely having any strength to move as he whispered, “Keiji… come back.”

…

“Tsumu, what the hell are you thinking?” Kiyoomi snaps, his fingers digging into his husband’s arm. Atsumu doesn’t speak, his eyes trained on the ground at his feet.

“He’s a witch and by law, all witches must be executed.”

“Even after he saved your brother?! What the hell are you even thinking?! Is this how you show gratitude to him?”

“If I leave Akaashi be, others who have lost loved ones who had been accused as witches will be riot. The kingdom will fall into chaos. The people do not approve of them being let free after everything they had done to us. So, even if it pains Osamu,” the king grips the edge of his throne, “I will do what I must to keep the peace.”

…

Osamu stood outside of Akaashi’s cell, the Healer not daring to look at his face. Even as he faced his execution for the use of magic, Akaashi Keiji refused to bow down to anyone but Osamu.

Osamu had called Atsumu crazy for keeping such a ridiculous law that had been upheld for centuries. Sure, he knew that magic was forbidden but to subject Akaashi to the same law for saving his life was beyond his understanding.

“Keiji. Please, look at me.”

“You don’t have any business with me, my Prince.”

“Oh, so we’re back to being formal now?” Osamu snaps, his hands reaching to grip the steel bars of the cell. Akaashi doesn’t look up, not wanting to show his tear stained face to the prince. The prince sighs, his fingers digging into the cold metal as he tried to look at his lover.

“Keiji, even if you’re accused of magic, even if you’re accused of being a witch. Please, for the love of whatever is holy, please tell me one thing : did you ever love me?” That made Akaashi look up, showing his tear stained face. It broke Osamu’s heart to see him look like that, Akaashi’s blue eyes shining through tears.

“Tell me, did you think any form of magic would ever produce the amount of love I have for you?” A single tear rolls down his cheek as the guards told Osamu his time was up. They drag the young prince away even as he kicked and screamed, begging to see Akaashi one last time even as the Healer hung his head low.

“Love, if it is for you, I would willingly burn at the stake.”

…

_“Are you sure you want me to curse him? You know fully well that something of this calibre can easily kill him,” Oikawa muses as he stirs the ingredients in his cauldron. Suna nods, the brunette giving him a grin as he whispers the spell. The concoction bubbles a dark purple, bubbles popping on its surface._

_“Once this spell is activated, you have 24 hours for your beloved prince to get help or he is as good as dead.”_

_“I know. That’s why I am using this.” Oikawa’s lip curls as he finishes the spell, smoke rising into the air to shadow his grin._

_“They took my beloved Iwa-chan from me. For that, I will make those foxes pay with their lives.”_

Suna had been waiting for this for so long. To see the proud Akaashi on his knees, long hair sweeping the floor as he waited his sentence. He had been so convinced that the Healer was a witch and he had proven everyone right.

So why?

Why did he feel guilt in his gut.

“For the use of magic, Akaashi Keiji is sentenced to death.” The words floated over the advisor’s head, his eyes trained instead on Osamu. The prince’s gaze never left his lover’s face, not even when his own twin handed him a dagger.

“You know what to do,” Atsumu whispers, pressing the silver dagger into his twin’s hand. Osamu doesn’t speak a word, stepping forward to stand before Akaashi. Suna could feel his lip curl as his best friend grabbed onto the Healer’s long hair, yanking his head up to expose his neck.

He doesn’t miss the tears rolling down his cheeks as he brought the dagger down sideways, a single swoosh filling the air as Akaashi crumpled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making Atsumu an ass for holding up traditions and rules here...
> 
> Also, made a tribute for the original Haikyuu AMV by JazhMint that inspired this pic by mentioning about Kenma's horrible past (not to make Kuroo seem like an asshole but hey). 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this!


	3. If I pray, will anyone hear my voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter for this story! Hope you guys liked this short story and the random pictures that come with it!

_“Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky”_ _  
“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!”  
“If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers”  
“Devotion turned to dusty tombs”  
“If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed”  
“Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!”  
“Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!”  
“No god can help him find his way!”_

Akaashi kept his head held high, his now shorn hair tickling the nape of his neck. His eyes kept looking forward at Suna, who stood on top of the stage where a mountain of hay had been piled up. A single pole stood in the middle, torches surrounding all four corners of the platform.

Why should he look down when he was only using something he had been born with?

It had come to no surprise that his hair would be cut off. It was always tradition for witches who were to be burnt at the stake to have their hair cut off to prevent them from using their magic. Akaashi had never felt so weak in his entire life; even though he still had his magic humming through his veins, he couldn’t reach and grasp at it the way he used to.

“Witch!”

“Burn for your crimes!”

“Burn for your crimes against the crown!”

Akaashi continued his walk up to the stage, Suna barely even sparing him a glance as he was tied to the pole. The executioner, who wore a mask over his face, made sure to secure his bonds, making sure there was no way of escape. Suna walked forward, his hands raised as he addressed the crowd.

From a raised platform, Atsumu and Kiyoomi were seated next to each other, their eyes staring down at the former Healer. Kiyoomi didn’t dare look at Akaashi in the eye, the grip on his throne stiff as Atsumu nodded towards Suna to continue.

“Healer Akaashi Keiji has been found guilty for using magic in Inarizaki. For the crime of using magic in this kingdom, he shall be burnt at the stake. Do you have any last words?” Suna asks, Akaashi trying his best not to spit at the advisor before whispering, “If my love for Osamu was just a curse, I only have tears to shed.” Suna grits his teeth before addressing the crowd once more.

“Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what is right. No hand can help you find your way anymore. May you be cleansed of your sins as you are sent to the depths for your crimes.” The executioner reaches to light a torch, the flames bright in the afternoon sun. Akaashi watches as the flames danced before his eyes before his gaze lands on a single hooded figure watching him from the crowd.

Osamu opens his mouth to speak, his voice lost in the crowd as the crowd screamed for the witch to be burned.

“Penitence for your crimes! Penitence and your life!”

Despite the throng of voices flooding his mind, Akaashi could only smile as Osamu whispers the words to him one last time, “Sorry, Keiji.”

_“Don’t be, love. Witches were never meant to have happily ever afters though.”_ A single tear falls from his eyes as the hay was set alight, the flames beginning to spread when a single shout filled the air.

“Osamu!” Suna screams, trying to stop the prince from dashing onto the stage. The advisor tries to haul the prince off, Osamu’s hood falling to his shoulders when his brother realises what was going on. The king shouts for the guards to catch him when Osamu throws Suna off the stage, the advisor crumpling into a heap below.

“Samu! Get away!” Akaashi screams as the prince leaps into the flames with him. the crowd begins to scream as the prince embraced his lover, holding onto him tightly even as the flames threatened to burn them. already the flames were rising high into the sky, hot enough to choke Akaashi. Flames began to lick at Osamu’s cloak, the man reaching to thumb away Akaashi’s tears before leaning his forehead against his.

“If you are to be punished for who you are, I will rather die with you for loving you.”

“Are you an idiot?! Now isn’t the time to…”

Osamu pulls him into a deep kiss, the sounds of Atsumu’s screaming drowned out by the blood roaring through Akaashi’s ears. The world around them had almost ceased to exist as the flames rose higher, engulfing them more. Osamu never let go of Akaashi even as the flames enveloped them both, suffocating them slowly. He feels Osamu slump against him, Akaashi’s tears continuing to fall as he looks up at the sky.

“Take this tears. Tell our story and please, don’t forget to cry. Feel now the weight of our death and lies. There is no need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel.

Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day.”

The next thing Akaashi remembers seeing is a flash of light before everything turned dark around him.

…

Kenma knew Akaashi going out to help Inarizaki was a stupid idea. The only way to cure the plague that had descended on the kingdom was by using magic and if he were to ever get caught, he was a dead man.

He watches Akaashi fall for Osamu and falling to his knees when he sees his best friend getting framed and thrown into prison.

As he huddled in the corner of the small hut he shared with Akaashi, there was a knock on the door. He didn’t move to get it, too weak with grief to move when the door bangs open and a familiar figure stood before him. His hair was messy as always, his face dirty from traveling. He steps into the hut, Kenma not moving even as his long shadow fell over him.

“Kitten,” Kuroo whispers. The prince looks at his former lover, Kenma not wanting to look up. This cannot be real. Kuroo abandoned him to die on the stake.

Kuroo gets to his knees before bowing low, his forehead touching the ground. Kenma doesn’t move from where he sat, his arms curled around his knees when Kuroo whispers, “I am so sorry.”

“Why are you here?”

“What else?”

“You left me to burn, you damn cat! You didn’t save me! Why the hell should I trust you again?”

“I didn’t have a choice! If I had tried to save you, I would have burnt too!”

“So you rather leave me to die and save your skin? You call that love?! This has to be a joke,” Kenma spits, Kuroo flinching at his words. Kuroo watches Kenma’s hair, now long enough to tie into a small ponytail swishing behind him. He had used to love playing with Kenma’s long hair, tying them into braids.

How could he have been so stupid to believe Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s lies on Kenma being a killer? Sure, his kingdom didn’t approve the use of magic but there had been no evidence of Kenma being the one who caused the plague to spread across their city. Heck, he had been the one to save them all and what did Nekoma do to him?

Burn him to the stake.

“Kitten, please. I know I can never be forgiven. I don’t think you will ever love me again. But believe me when I say this. I have spent the past few years searching for you, trying to find a way to get you back with me. I have renounced my right to the throne just to be with you.” Kenma looks up then, peering into the watery eyes of Kuroo, the man shaking as he bows his head.

“Kozume Kenma, will you stand by my side as my husband? I promise, even in sickness and health, in everything that stands between us, that I will never, ever let, even death break us apart. Please, give me this chance, just one more time.” He bows low, not daring to look up when he feels small arms wrapping themselves around him. The former prince looks up to see his lover’s eyes swimming with tears, his golden eyes soft as he presses a kiss on Kuroo’s head.

“You stupid cat. Why the hell do I even forgive an idiot like you?” Kuroo chuckles as he pulls Kenma into a hug, Kenma slotting into his bigger frame just right. The two continued to hold each other, enjoying the warmth they had missed for so long when a loud whoosh filled the entire room. They sprang apart just as smoke exploded in the centre of the room, a shower of white feathers falling forth from the ceiling. Kenma coughed as he threw up a shield spell, the dust clearing to show a soot covered Akaashi and Osamu on the ground. Akaashi had large white wings sprouting from his back, protectively shielding Osamu as the prince lay unconscious. Akaashi slowly looked up at his old friend, a smile forming on his face when he sees Kuroo by his side.

“Love always wins,” he whispers before collapsing on top of Osamu, Kuroo and Kenma rushing to their side. Kenma was quick to check the two before starting a healing spell on them. Both of them had burn marks on them, Kenma not wanting to think that Akaashi had somehow managed to teleport them safely from whatever the hell they had been subjected to.

“Keiji, you’re going to have to have a lot of explaining to do once you’re awake.”

…

**Few months later…**

Osamu wipes sweat from his brow, his shirt stuck onto his skin from working under the hot sun for hours. The summer heat was relentless but then again, a man has to do what he’s gotta do in order to survive.

“Hey, Samu,” a voice calls, Kuroo walking towards him with some bottles in his hands. He hands one to the former prince, Osamu thanking him as he takes a sip. The water was a blessing, cooling his dry throat. Osamu smacks his lips with his hand, Kuroo chuckling when they heard Kenma shouting from nearby, “Oi, you two better be working instead of goofing around.”

“Kyanma! Have more faith in me!” Kuroo whines, earning laughs from Kenma and Akaashi, who were busy pounding rice near their home. Osamu couldn’t help but watch the sweat trickling down Akaashi’s neck, the sweat clinging onto his brows making him look even more handsome.

“Hey, work first. Think of him later,” Kuroo chides, earning a jab in the stomach from Osamu.

It has been a few months since they escaped Inarizaki and began a new life with Kuroo and Kenma. From being a pampered prince to a traitor, Osamu now lived out his days hunting and gathering food with Kuroo and recently, harvesting rice from the fields that Akaashi and Kenma had been keeping. His previously smooth hands which had only know the comforts of the castle where now callused from hours of working but he would never trade it for the world.

“You think you’re ever going to tell your brother that you’re alive?” Kuroo asks.

“Maybe. I have a feeling he knows. Twin telepathy thing.” Kuroo chuckles at that, moving to lean on his hoe. He watches Kenma laughing with Akaashi from the distance, a smile playing on his lips. A silver band glints from his finger, matching the one of Kenma’s own.

Osamu’s own golden band with a fox and an owl circling each other sits on his own ring finger, the former prince playing at it with his thumb when Akaashi shouts from the hut, “You guys better hurry up! We’re having curry for dinner tonight!”

“Oya? Akaashi’s cooking when he only knows how to burn food?” Kuroo let’s out a yowl, Osamu jabbing him in the ribs for insulting his husband. Akaashi was a very bad cook but he had been improving quite a bit ever since Osamu came into the picture.

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Osamu couldn’t help but feel that at long last, he had finally found someone he could call his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this and hope to see you guys in the future!
> 
> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
